


looking at you.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and also thinks sasuke is hot as fuck, i honestly have no fucking idea what this is, im sorry, me writing a 2 secs tenten/ino scene: enough lesbian rights for today!, naruto gets embarrassed and blirts out random shit (hes me), naruto redistributes wealth, porn with minor plot?????????, same, sasuke with a nose ring and a tongue piercing bc i said so, tenten is a he/him lesbian yall!!!!!, unfortunate sexual incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: "I'm gay!" He almost screamed into Sasuke’s face.Sasuke looked unimpressed. “You suck dick. Congratulations.”[in which naruto is painfully embarrassing but still manages to get himself a boyfriend]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 343





	looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!
> 
> im back with another uni au bc those are my fav and ull have to take them from my cold dead hands.
> 
> this is... honestly, i have no fucking idea. mainly porn??? maybe a little funny??? my mind was like "sasuke, sexy" and this was the result. dont ask.
> 
> theyre obvi 20+, and absolutely sober this time!
> 
> now, commence the disaster. enjoy???????

The first time he saw him was at a house party.

He was sipping on his coke – he had a morning shift - engaged in conversation with Kiba. They were sharing war stories about the customers they had to deal with at work. He threw his head back in laughter, eyes closing. When he opened them, his breath got caught in his throat.

Suddenly, all he could focus on was a sharp jawline. A face framed by black, wavy bangs. A dangly earring hanging from his right ear. Golden nose ring almost seamlessly blending in with his flawless skin. Turning his head slightly to the side – seemingly looking for someone – Naruto saw the beginning of an undercut. He gulped.

Kiba was still talking to him, but Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of _him_.

His eyes moved lower.

Skin. So much skin. _He_ barely had any buttons done on his shirt tucked into his pants. A golden chain heng from his neck. Brown nipples almost visible – _teasing_. Tight black jeans showing off toned thighs.

Naruto slowly moved his eyes up again.

Toned chest. Broad shoulders. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

The man - apparently spotting who he was looking for - started in the direction of the lone coach in the living room.

Kiba’s hand in his face snapped him back to reality.

“What? Sorry, didn’t catch that,” he raised his hand to the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle.

Kiba looked behind him; trying to locate what grabbed Naruto’s attention. Seemingly finding it, he turned back with a shit-eating grin on his face. “ _Dude_. Uchiha, really?”

Naruto gave him a bewildered look. _That_ was _Uchiha Sasuke_? Naruto had heard the name around campus probably more times than he could count. _He sucked at math_.

But, he could never attach a face to the name. Till tonight, that is.

It was always _Did you hear who Sasuke hooked up with this time?_ or _I have it on good authority that he fucked someone in the Dean’s office_ or _Someone caught Sasuke getting head during a lecture. That’s kinda hot. I’d suck his dick, too._

(Why strangers were so invested in another person’s – alleged – sex life, Naruto would never understand. People were criminally horny.)

So. Sasuke was hot as fuck, so what? - he still had a reputation. Hit it and quit it seemed to be his policy. Getting involved - if he was even interested - would not be good for his heart. Naruto didn’t _do_ one-night stands. He caught feelings way too easily.

(He thought about the cashier with the nice smile for _days_ after she complimented his froggy wallet.)

__

__X_ _

__

The next time, he was cramming for a midterm in a little café close to his dorm, sitting next to the big windows. It provided him with a perfect view of people moving out and about.

(It comforted him, sometimes; watching others. Helped him feel less alone when his mind wouldn’t shut up).

He was chewing on the end of his pen – a nasty habit that always reared its head when he was stressed – when black hair caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes.

Looking up, he saw _him_.

Sasuke, on the other side of the road, was walking next to a taller man. One hand casually tucked into the front packet of the grey sweats he was wearing, the other holding a grocery bag. Black hoodie covering his chest this time. Hair slightly messier and curlier than the last time Naruto saw him.

 _He was devastatingly beautiful_.

(He looked so effortlessly _cool_ , it almost pissed Naruto off.)

The man next to him was saying something, and a little smile came to life on his lips. Naruto felt his stomach clench.

(Sasuke only had a few close friends, as far as Naruto heard. He was a private person. Didn’t let just anyone get to know him – unless they were underneath him for the night, if the rumours were to be believed. It added to his sex appeal.)

Naruto already felt his resolve weakening.

__

__X_ _

__

The next few times were a little less on accident.

__

Despite his promise to himself to _not_ get involved, his traitorous little heart decided otherwise.

He would deny it if asked, but over the next few months, he started to look forward to seeing _him_ again.

He visited the little café more frequently; accepted more invitations to house parties, hoping to catch sight of _him_ again. Even went to the library.

(He heard Sasuke was smart. Smart people went to the library, right?)

It was a little pathetic, he could admit that much. He swore he would actually go up and _talk_ to him next time.

(Hell, he was willingly to take anything at this point, if it meant getting to _actually_ know Sasuke.)

__

__X_ _

__

He didn’t.

__

__X_ _

__

Apparently, he didn’t have to.

__

He was sitting on the coach in Sai’s house, playing with his septum piercing and nursing a beer, sulking a bit. He didn’t even _like_ beer. It tasted like piss.

He was occasionally kicked in the side by Ino, who was currently sitting on Tenten’s lap next to him, her tongue down his throat.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on Sasuke.

He was leaning on the wall, own drink in hand, scowling at the silver haired man in front of him.

He was wearing a sleeveless tank top this time. No earring. Toned arms on display. Trademark gold chain hanging from his neck. Naruto’s gaze intensified.

He was suddenly nudged in the side. Startled, he looked at the offender. Tenten was looking at him with a smirk. His hands on Ino’s ass, fingers sneaking under her skirt. Ino was also looking at him, hands around Tenten’s neck, resting her temple on his.

“You’re gonna stare a hole into his head.” Leaning a little closer, he added, “just go talk to him.”

“Yeah, Naruto. Don’t be a pussy,” Ino chided.

Naruto, with cheeks a little warmer, just scoffed into his beer. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

He couldn’t help but sneak another peak at Sasuke, though.

Only, when he did, Sasuke was looking straight back at him. Bottle still raised to his mouth, he promptly choked on his shitty beer.

__

By the time he could finally breath again, Sasuke was standing right in front of him, gaze dark. Naruto awkwardly coughed, fist hitting his own chest.

Before he could say anything, Sasuke interrupted, “You got a problem?” Slight scowl on his face, refusing to break eye contact.

Naruto was speechless. _What_?

Mouth a little agape, he intelligently asked out loud, “What?”

He heard Ino and Tenten snicker next to him. _Traitors_.

“You were looking at me like you had a problem. I’m listening.” Crossing his arms, biceps slightly bulging – Naruto couldn’t help but swallow, he was a sucker for nice arms – he continued to stare straight into Naruto’s soul.

Naruto _almost_ whimpered. A pissed off Sasuke was hot as fuck.

“What? No, that wasn’t-, I didn’t mea-, I wasn’t-…, I’m gay!” He almost screamed into Sasuke’s face.

 _What the fuck_. He did _not_ mean to say that, holy shit. What was _wrong_ with him?

(In his head, he imagined this going with him all calm and collected; going up to Sasuke like a _cool dude_ , totally _casual_ \- maybe flexing his biceps a little. Not... whatever the _fuck_ this was.)

He internally groaned. Why was he always so goddamn _embarrassing_?

Sasuke looked unimpressed. “You suck dick. Congratulations.”

Naruto turned red in the face. “That’s not what I meant, asshole!”

This was going _terribly_. He was not leaving his room ever again.

Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow in response, clearly still waiting for an answer.

Naruto sighed, raising his arms, fingers slightly tugging on his messy blonde locks. With a groan, he finally said, “I was checking you out, okay!” His red cheeks gave away his embarrassment. He looked down at his shoes. In a lower voice, he added, “I was working up the courage to go talk to you.”

A snort had him lifting his gaze.

“You looked like you were trying not to shit yourself.” He was about to protest, when Sasuke finished with a, “You’re lucky, though. I’m into dumb blondes.” A smirk, arms finally uncrossing.

Naruto would _not_ think about how many other dumb blondes were besides him. Another internal groan. _He just agreed with Sasuke_. Then, he actually realized what Sasuke said.

“You are?” If his voice was a little higher than usual, that was nobody’s business but his own.

“Hn.” A nod in the direction of the stairs. “So, are we doing this or not?"

Eyes narrowing in confusion, Naruto asked, “Doing what?”

Running a palm down his face, Sasuke sighed. “Guess you really are an idiot. Alright, I’ll spell it out for you. Do you wanna fuck or not?”

 _Oh_.

Naruto shot up so fast he almost fell flat on his face, empty beer bottle clattering to the floor from his lap. Good thing he spilled his drink when he almost died earlier. "Oh! Yeah, haha, I totally got that! Was just making sure."

 _Stupid_.

Sasuke looked at him like he could read his mind, and agreed.

With a sheepish smile, arms stretching the back of his neck, he followed Sasuke upstairs.

__

The music was a lot quieter when they got to the top of the stairs. Sai’s house was _huge_.

( _Rich bastard_. Naruto was definitely stealing something.)

The second floor was usually off limits. Only people whose dick Sai wanted suck were allowed. Figures Sasuke was one of them.

The silence stretched between them. Naruto felt so awkward.

He spoke up, hoping to dissolve the uncomfortable air. “So, nice sunny weather we’re having, huh?”

Sasuke looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s midnight.”

 _Fuck_.

“Haha, yeah, I meant-, actually, never mind.” Naruto silently face palmed.

He didn’t catch the silent _cute_ coming from Sasuke’s throat.

__

When they found an empty room, he was almost immediately pushed up onto the locked door; the back of his head hitting the wood.

Sasuke took hold of his wrists, pushing his arms next to his head, his breath on his face. Sasuke’s palms on his skin sent shivers down his spine.

Before Sasuke could fully lean in, lips already a little parted, Naruto panicked and spoke up, brain to mouth filter non-existent, “So, do you do this a lot?”

Sasuke pulled back, giving him a _look_. “What?” Seemingly coming to a conclusion on his own, his voice hardened, “What are you _really_ asking?” At Naruto's silence, Sasuke let go of his wrists and stepped back. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

Naruto was a little taken aback by the angry look on Sasuke’s face.

He wasn’t trying to be a prick, he was genuinely asking. He didn't want to be another meaningless one-night stand who Sasuke would forget about by tomorrow. His heart wouldn't allow it. He wanted this to mean as much to Sasuke as it did to him. So when Sasuke immediately moved in to kiss him without talking first, the words just burst out of his mouth. 

“I didn’t mea-,” he was interrupted by a loud scoff.

“So, what? You heard a few rumours and thought, ‘Hm, an easy lay’. Is that it?” Sasuke looked almost _hurt_. Naruto felt like kicking himself in the face.

“Sasuk-,” another interruption.

“I never told you my name,” the look Sasuke was giving him sent another shiver down his spine – not the good kind this time. “Get the fuck out.”

“Please, just let me explain-,“ How was he fucking this up _so bad_.

“Explain how you just wanted to cross _‘fucked Uchiha Sasuke’_ off your little list? No, thanks.” He crossed his arms. “I said get out.”

Naruto’s gaze hardened. “Can you shut up for a second, asshole? I’m trying to tell you that’s not what’s fucking happening.”

Sasuke didn’t seem to believe him. He rolled his eyes, almost as if to say _'Yeah, right'_ , but at least he didn’t tell him to fuck off again. _Progress_.

Naruto walked over to the bed. It looked like it was never used before. The whole room looked untouched, actually.

( _Fucking Sai_. Why the hell did he have so many bedrooms? Fuck stealing something, he was robbing the fucker.)

Sitting down, he leaned forward on his elbows. With a sigh, he put his face in his palms. “I did hear rumours, okay? People talk about you fucking everywhere.” Sasuke’s scowl deepened at that. “Doesn’t mean I actually believed them, though.” Sasuke kept silent.

“That’s how I know your name. You probably don’t know mine, it’s-,”

“Naruto.”

He whipped his head up so quickly, he almost broke his neck. “You know my name?”

“Everyone knows the loud idiot. Don’t feel special.” Naruto felt a little hurt by that, but kept going anyway.

“Gee, thanks.” He leaned back on the bed, putting his palms flat on the covers to keep himself up. Sasuke hadn’t moved from the middle of the room, arms still crossed.

“Anyway. The first time I saw you was at one of Kiba’s parties a few months back. I always heard your name, but could never pair a face with it, ya know? Then you walked in the door, and I thought to myself, ‘ _Fuck, he looks like someone I’d let break my heart_ ’”, he said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

Sasuke took an almost inaudible sharp breath in.

Naruto continued, "I only found out that that was the famous _Uchiha Sasuke_ after one of my buddies told me." He scratched his nose with the back of his hand. "I tried so hard to stop thinking about you after that. I kept telling myself ' _Don't be a fucking idiot, you'll just get your feelings hurt_ '.” A little laugh, “I couldn’t, though.”

Reaching up to scratch his cheeks this time, he added - a little embarrassed, “Sorry, that was lame. I didn’t mean to confess my undying love for you or some shit like a loser, heh. Just wanted to let you know I wasn’t here for bragging rights. Didn’t know how else to go about this, though, didn’t think you’d want more than a one-time thing.” His voice was so quiet by the end it was almost a whisper.

Silence followed. He could feel Sasuke's intense gaze on him, almost as if trying to judge Naruto's sincerity.

Naruto kept his eyes on the floor.

Sasuke took a step closer. “The first time I saw you, you were helping this old lady cross the street. It was two years ago. You were wearing an orange hoodie." Then, he added, "It was fucking ugly.”

Naruto ignored the last part. _2 years_? That was when he started uni.

Naruto looked up, confusion clear in his eyes.

Sasuke took another step closer. “You work at the grocery store off campus. The one that sells that disgusting beer you were drinking.”

He was directly in front of Naruto now. “I lied. I know your name because I asked around about you.”

He gently kicked Naruto’s knees apart, stepping in between them. Leaning down, he took Naruto’s chin in his hand. With a breathy whisper that tickled Naruto’s skin, he added, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Sas-,” Sasuke’s lips on his trapped the sounds in his throat.

Slowly relaxing into the kiss, Naruto closed his eyes.

Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, earning a low moan from the blonde’s mouth. He opened his mouth and Sasuke immediately thrust his tongue inside.

His eyes flew open when something cold touched his own tongue. Sasuke noticed, pulled back a little, and gave him a smirk.

“Fuck, why do you have to be so hot?”, Naruto whined. He already found the nose ring sexy, but a fucking _tongue piercing_? He couldn’t catch a fucking _break_.

He felt his dick give a twitch in his jeans.

Reaching up to fist his hand in Sasuke’s wavy tresses, he fell back on the bed, dragging Sasuke with himself. He played with the black locks. When his fingers came in contact with Sasuke’s undercut, he groaned into the hot mouth on his.

Sasuke moved closer, his crotch coming in contact with Naruto’s. They both moaned into the kiss. When Sasuke started to grind down against him, Naruto threw his head back, letting out a low moan.

Sasuke moved his face into his neck, biting down on the skin.

Breathing hard, lips shining with saliva, Naruto asked, “Wait. Does that mean this isn’t a one-night stand?”

With a chuckle, Sasuke replied, “It’s whatever you want it to be.” He moved up, giving a quick kiss to Naruto’s nose. Then he licked a straight line up Naruto’s full lips, wetting them even more with his spit. Biting down on his upper one this time, he added, “I wouldn’t mind doing _this_ again, though.” The hard grind down with his hips had Naruto seeing stars.

Catching his breath, Naruto asked, “Can I take you out on a date, then?”

Sasuke smirked, “Let’s see how good of a fuck you are first. Then I’ll think about it.”

He was clearly teasing him, but Naruto rose to the bait, anyway. “I’ll blow your mind, bastard! You just wait!” Then with that, rolled them over and pinned Sasuke’s hands to the bed.

“Oh?” Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, playfulness shining in his black orbs.

“Yeah. I’ll make you scream.” He internally cringed, cheeks blushing a little. He was kind of mortified he was actually saying this shit out loud. But hell if he was going to back down now.

Sasuke snorted.

“Asshole! Don’t laugh!” Ha gave a little pout.

On second thought, maybe he was just going to leave and forget this ever happened.

“Well? I’m waiting.” With that, Sasuke pulled his tank top over his head.

_Okay, perhaps not._

__

They undressed each other, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

Sasuke was slowly dragging his skinny jeans off of his thick thighs, leaving wet little bites on the soft skin of the inside of them, running his tongue over the stretch marks decorating Naruto's thighs there. When it was finally off, he moved on to Naruto’s shirt, rolling it up with his fingers. Naruto giggled when Sasuke pressed his lips to his tummy.

Sasuke just looked up, gave him a mischievous smile, then proceeded to tickle his sides.

Naruto let out a scream, face turning red, “Stoooop! Sasuke! Stop!” His stomach started hurting from laughing so hard, eyes closing. He was trashing, legs kicking, but Sasuke didn’t let up. That is, until he was suddenly not on the bed anymore.

Confused, Naruto called out, “Sasuke?”

All he got was a pained groan from the floor.

He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing again.

“I’m so sorry!” Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he could barely breathe. “Sasuke!” He grabbed his stomach, “Are you alive down there?” His lungs were starting to burn, too.

Sasuke just continued laying on the floor. Body still, looking up at the ceiling. Probably saying a quiet prayer or two.

“I didn’t mean to drop kick you, I swear,” his laughter was finally quieting down. “I’m really ticklish, I should’ve warned you.” He looked over to side of the bed, facing Sasuke upside down.

“You think?” Sasuke deadpanned. That earned him another round of laughter from the blonde.

Sitting up, Sasuke just shook his head with a sigh, “I can’t believe my dick’s still hard.” Turning back to face Naruto, he added, “Do that again and I’ll kill you.”

His threat lost its effect when a little smile broke out on his face.

__

When they were finally both naked without either of them breaking a rib, they just stared at each other, hands and lips wandering, taking everything in.

Like, how Sasuke had a little heart shaped mole right next his left nipple. How Naruto had a few freckles on his back and collarbones. How Sasuke had stretch marks on his butt and hips, too. __

Grabbing the back of Naruto’s head, bringing him up to his own lips, Sasuke breathed into his mouth, “Wanna eat you out.”

A little read dusting his cheeks, Naruto nodded. No one had ever done that to him before.

“Sit on my face.”

Trying to mask his embarrassment, Naruto replied with a laugh, “Can you handle this fat ass?”

 _Jesus christ_. _Someone shut him the fuck up already_.

Sasuke, bless his heart, just smirked, accepting the challange, and reached for his hips.

Naruto may just end up proposing on their second date.

(The first one would be too early, even for him.)

__

When Sasuke’s piercing touched his hole, a shiver went down his spine.

Sasuke had his hands on each cheek, grabbing and squeezing him, bringing his butt closer to his mouth. Trying to get his tongue in deeper.

Naruto’s front was facing Sasuke’s. When his tongue hit a really good spot, he bucked forward with a moan, almost face planting on Sasuke’s hard dick.

Hearing Sasuke snicker from behind him had him looking back with a glare. Sasuke just slapped his ass in response and buried his face right back in between his cheeks again. The indignant noise died in his throat.

He started moving his hips back against Sasuke’s tongue in little circular motions.

Sasuke hummed, coming up for air, slapping his butt again. “That’s it. Ride my face.”

Naruto was too turned on to feel mortified at this point.

He leaned forward on his palms, face coming closer to Sasuke’s arousal. He stopped moving against Sasuke tongue to get on his forearms, breath fanning Sasuke’s cock.

A little shiver went down Sasuke’s spine. With another hum, he spread his legs further apart.

Just as he started up his movements again, he took Sasuke in his mouth. Sasuke let out a moan against his hole, warm breath tickling his skin.

First, he just teased him with his tongue, running it up and down. Slightly suckling on the tip, taking one hand off the bed to roll Sasuke’s balls between his fingers. When Sasuke bucked up, he pulled away with a grin. That earned him another slap to the ass.

“Alright, jesus.” With that, Naruto swallowed him.

Close to coming - moans and groans leaving both of their throats - Naruto reached under Sasuke’s knees, pulled them up beside his head, effectively forcing him to spread his legs even more.

With one hand still pumping Sasuke’s cock, he leaned down and licked a straight line from Sasuke’s balls to his taint. Then went even lower and sucked Sasuke’s hole into his mouth.

Sasuke let out a deep groan, tongue pushing in even deeper.

__

They ended up cumming in each other’s mouths.

Naruto rolled onto his side, face next to Sasuke’s knees; breathing hard. Sweat was covering his skin, messy bangs stuck to his forehead.

Sasuke murmured a lazy, “C’me up here.”

Naruto groaned. “Nah. You move. Too tired.”

Sasuke looked down at him with a smirk. “Oh, I’m sorry I made you cum so hard, won't happen again.”

With a slap to his bare thigh, Naruto just rolled on his side. “Bastard.” Then poked his toes into Sasuke's face for good measure.

__

Lazily making out on the bed, Sasuke pulled back with a bite. “I still wanna fuck,” he whispered in a deep voice. “I’m getting hard again.”

Naruto looked down. “That you are.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna do anything about it?”

“Depends. What am I getting in return?” He was grinning.

Sasuke just slapped his forehead.

“Aw, asshole!” He reached up to rub away the stinging feeling.

“Payback for your stinky toes in my mouth.” Sasuke leaned down to bite down on his nipple.

“Hey! My feet smell nice! I use baby powder on them.”

Sasuke raised his head with an incredulous look. “Please tell me you don’t actually smell your own feet.”

Naruto stayed silent.

“Oh my god.”

__

Losing in rock-paper-scissors - _repeatedly_ ; no matter how many rematches he demanded - he got _look for lube and condoms_ duty.

There was another door in the room, opening into a bathroom. It even had a fucking _jacuzzi_.

(Sai was _so_ getting robbed blind.)

Looking through the drawers and cabinets, Naruto murmured to himself, “Of course the freak has spare condoms and lube in every room.” Grabbing them and making his way out of the bathroom, he was about to say, “Hah! Found the-,“ when the sight on the bed had him trailing off, mouth dropping slightly open.

Sasuke was shamelessly looking at him, his hard cock in his hand, lazily stroking it, legs slightly spread. “You were taking too long.”

Naruto almost did manage to break a rib this time when he threw himself on Sasuke.

__

Smacking the condom on Naruto’s forehead, Sasuke said, “Here. Try not to break any more of my bones tonight.”

Cheeks blushing, he murmured, “Shut up.” He tore the wrapper. “I got a little excited.”

Turning on his hands and knees, Sasuke let out with a quiet sigh, “Good thing you’re hot.”

Naruto smacked his butt, “Hey! I heard that!”

__

Prepping Sasuke went smooth and easy. He only almost took out Sasuke’s eyes with the lube bottle that slid out of his sticky hands _once_.

__

Condom finally lubed up, Naruto positioned his dick at Sasuke’s hole.

“Ready?” He was a little nervous. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke. Any more than he already did, that is.

 _God_. Tonight’s unfortunate events were going to keep him up at night for days to come. Nothing drastic. Maybe a month.

(He’d better be at least getting a boyfriend out of this.)

“Been ready for the past twenty minutes, thanks for asking,” Sasuke answered with a monotone voice.

Naruto gave him a dirty look in response.

__

Sasuke was laying on his back, raised hands clenching the sheets next to his head; legs wrapped around Naruto’s butt, forcing him in deeper with every thrust.

Sweat was dripping down Naruto’s back, his face tucked into Sasuke’s neck. He bit down, sucking a hickie into the soft brown skin, and quickened his pace.

Reaching even further back, Sasuke grabbed hold of the headboard. “ _Fuck_ , harder,” he let out with a deep groan, throwing his head back. Turning his head to the side, he opened his eyes. The discarded lube bottle obscured his vision.

He looked back at Naruto through half lidded eyes. Tapping him on the shoulder, Sasuke called out his name in a husky voice.

Naruto raised his head from his neck, “Yeah?”

“Slow down a bit."

“Okay.”

Sasuke reached out for the bottle, covered the fingers of his right hand with it, then threw it off the bed.

“What are you doing?” came the breathy inquiry from Naruto, completely stopping now.

With a smirk, Sasuke responded, “You’ll see.” Then with that, tightened his legs around Naruto even more, bringing him closer, deeper, and reached down with his right hand.

“ _Oh_ ,” Naruto’s eyes widened a little when he felt two of Sasuke’s fingers caressing his hole.

“Yeah?” questioned Sasuke with a cock of his head.

“ _Yeah_.”

Getting the go ahead, Sasuke pushed his fingers inside.

__

Naruto had never felt this good in his _life_.

Sasuke was three fingers in his ass, pushing them in deeper, hitting his prostate every time Naruto raised his hips to thrust back into Sasuke.

He was overwhelmed. He was letting out whines and whimpers into Sasuke’s collarbones, while Sasuke had a fist in his hair; tugging a little too hard when he moved _just_ right.

Sasuke’s heels were tucked under the back of his knees now, grinding down on his cock, while simultaneously fingering him stupid.

Using the hand still in his messy locks, Sasuke dragged his head up. Voice husky, he demanded, “Kiss me."

So he did.

__

When they came for the second time, they barely stayed up long enough to throw the condom out and clean up.

__

__X_ _

They woke up with the sheets tangled around their feet; naked.

Naruto was laying on his stomach, lightly snoring. Sasuke was almost on top of him, head resting on his lower back, arms around his waist.

Coming back to consciousness, Sasuke pressed a kiss on the muscle.

Naruto gave a little hum in his sleep. Sasuke smiled into his skin. Then bit down.

Naruto jolted awake with a yelp. “What?” Eyes blinking blearily, he looked down at a smirking Sasuke. “Oh. Guess I deserved that after last night,” he said in a voice still thick with sleep. With a yawn, he asked, “What time s’it?”

“I don’t know. Just woke up, too.”

Naruto lay his head back down. “Mmm”, and closed his eyes again.

Sasuke pinched his sides, raising his head from Naruto's lower back. “Oh no you don’t. Get up.”

“Nooo,” Naruto whined burying his face into the pillow.

Sasuke sighed. Then got on his hands and knees; over Naruto. Trailing kisses up his back to his neck, he whispered into his ear with a deep voice, “Don’t you have a date to take me on, idiot?”

Naruto was suddenly wide awake.

__

__X_ _

__

Making their way down the stairs, they were greeted by Sai with a creepy smile on his face; a mug in his hand. “Well, if it isn’t dickless and-,”

“Shut the fuck up,” they interrupted him in unison.

Smile still in place - eyes almost closed - Sai answered in a fake cheery voice. “Being rude to your host. I see getting dick doesn’t help with your personalities.”

Naruto was going to _kill_ him first, then rob him later.

__

__X_ _

__

The next rumour about Sasuke went a little something like this ‘ _Did you hear? His boyfriend proposed to him on their second date. That’s insane_!”

This one was at least _true_.

**Author's Note:**

> um. haha?
> 
> usual notes:  
> 1\. i do absolutely believe in switch rights, but ive seen so many 'uwu, spank me daddy' bottom sasuke fics that ive decided its time to reclaim sasuke getting his guts rearranged one pwp at a time!  
> 2\. being rich and horny are sai's only personality traits here and im okay with that  
> 3\. if how they get to the fucking doesnt make sense i apologise, im mentally ill and very rarely interact with strangers, idk how any of that shit works irl lol i just wanted to write porn yall  
> 4\. gasp. plot twist. sasuke was looking at him the whole time too??? who would have guessed??? not me 2k into the fic ill tell u that  
> 5\. the ending............ someone on twitter said (my memory is really bad, im sorry!!) that sns are the kind of couple that get married when theyre 16 and i cannot stop thinking about it. so i kinda, ran with that? haha? [runs away]  
> 6\. if this is a little out of character go easy on me, i might have projected a little too hard onto naruto :(
> 
> alright, bye!


End file.
